Rachel's 7 evil exes
by Pennnny
Summary: Apollo had made an exception for the oracle's undatable status for the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. Nico needs to defeat Rachel's 7 evil exes if he wants the title 'The Oracle's boyfriend'. Inspired by Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World. Cover by andythelemon/tumblr.
1. Inroduction

Disclaimer: A wise starfish once said "My name is not Rick!"

* * *

"We can't change tradition!" screamed Apollo.

"And you call yourself a god." commented Hades. "You can't even bend the rules a little."

"Bending the rules caused you to become the ruler of the underworld, instead of the sky."

Hades remembered his brothers. Traitors. But that was all in the past now.

"My brothers betrayed me! That's the only reason why I'm stuck here in this wasteland-"

"if you're stuck here forever, you could've at least decorated the place... Or cleaned it a bit." Apollo said, noticing the left-over pizza's on his elegant black couch.

"-Besides," Hades said, not hearing Apollo's comment. "Look how well that worked out for me."

Apollo rolled his eyes and recited the haiku he just thought of.

"Hades, king of death,  
Arrogant but elusive,  
Keeps a smelly home."

"oh gods, Apollo." Hades said while face-palming. "you're still not done with your Haiku phase."

Apollo replied with another Haiku.

"haiku is great, for  
Expression of one's feeling.  
You stupid bastard."

"STOP PLAYING GAMES! Just allow my son to date your Oracle!" Hades demanded. "He'll be over her in a week. You know how young love is, short but precious. Besides, it's probably just infatuation, not to worry."

"Since when did you know so much about modern mortal love?" Asked Apollo.

"Well, if you must know. I came across a show on television." Hades explained. "A series, I think. They have all these youngsters dancing and singing down the halls of their school. Oh, oh, and every week there's a new pairing. It's either you ship them or you don't, you know? Anyway, it's called Glee. And they say so much about young love. And, and-"

Apollo stared wide-eyed at the ruler of the underworld. Those words coming out of his mouth was unexpected. Glee, Such a mundane show, being watched by THE RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD.

Apollo was back in reality. Hades kept on talking.

"-Also, did you know that dolphins are only gay sharks?"

Apollo thought about Poseidon and his dolphin army. He laughed at the thought Poseidon ready to charge with a bunch of gay sharks.

"I am not going to break tradition, uncle." Apollo said.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear enough for you, dear, Nephew." Hades said.

He walked towards a bowl. It looked like any other old rusty bowl, but it was on a pedestal. Hades gestured Apollo to come forward.

"Do you know what this is Apollo?" Asked Hades.

"No, I don't."

"Well, these are the souls yet to be decided if they go into Elysium or not."

Apollo doesn't like where the conversation was going. Hades planned this. He knew it.

"You might be familiar with this particular soul, Apollo."

Hades put his hand inside the bowl and grabbed a white strand of soul. He made a hand gesture and the soul transformed into a face. The face of Asclepius, Apollo's son.

"Asclepius!" Apollo shouted. Apollo turned to Hades. "What are you trying to do, Hades?"

"I'm just saying, Apollo. That if my son is to be bored and, as they say, 'hang out' here in the underworld for a while, I will be surely unfocused that might cause someones sons soul not be able to enter Elysium."

"I thought Zeus turned him into the... Ophiuchus!" Apollo said, panickingly. He turned to Hades' desk.

"In some instances, like this one, Zeus honored and displayed the events or deeds of a person's life among the stars without actually transforming anyone." Hades informed him. "Meaning, Zeus fooled you! He isn't excused from mortality."

"This cannot be." Apollo screamed angrily and banged Hades' desk.

"Careful! I love that desk. Anyway, Asclepius owe me a life." Hades said. "He healed a dead. He brought him back to the living. So, I Decided I'd like his life. Zeus only helped me claim it."

"This cannot be!" Apollo said, slightly less loud.

"Oh, but it is, Nephew" Hades said smirking. He returned the soul inside the bowl. "I knew I this soul will be of use to me someday. So, will you do it? Bend the rules a bit for your son and mine."

Apollo thought it through. His beloved son. He did nothing to deserve this. But Rachel Elizabeth Dare, though. She is only a teenager. Perhaps she might choose to still be an oracle. Apollo has faith in her. She will choose the right decision. Which is, for Apollo, is to be the oracle.

"Fine, but, there should be an obstacle-" Hades looked at Apollo as if to say 'are you calling my son weak?' "for your son to be able to date my precious oracle. He needs to work hard for her."

"I'm listening." Hades was pretty confident about his son._ He's a fighter, my boy. Never gives up. Ever. _He thought.

"He must defeat all of Rachel's past boyfriends."

Hades laughed. "A bunch of mere mortals?" Hades was laughing like a madman while Apollo stared at him. "Nico can beat them easily."

"But there's a catch." Apollo said. "He cannot use his demigod powers."

Hades laughed a lot more. "Are you kidding me? No problem!"

"If your son, Nico di Angelo is not able to beat Rachel Elizabeth Dare's past boyfriends then he will never be allowed to court her. But, if he wins. I will let my oracle choose between being with your son or being an oracle. And my son, Asclepius, will go to the Elysium."

"Whoa, there." Hades said "Even if my son wins, which he will, absolutely, no doubt. That Dare kid of yours could still choose to be an oracle? That is simply unfair, don't you think?"

"Sounds fair to me." Apollo said hoping that Hades would agree. But, of course, he wouldn't. He knew it. But, There's nothing wrong in trying.

"Well, for me, it isn't." Hades said. "I guess we can just call the deal off."

Hades walked towards the rusty old pedestal again and grabbed Asclepius soul. "Say goodbye to Elysium, Asclepius."

Apollo stared at the strip of soul, his son.

"Fine, I will give up my Oracle." Apollo finally said.

"Excellent." Hades said."Then it is a deal then. Let us swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx." They both said.

* * *

So... How was it? Review if you want me to continue. Because if you don't, I won't. And, yes, I am threatening you. haha kidding. But seriously, Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Rachel the mortal

_Thanks for letting me know that there are people reading this :)  
_

_Just so you know, I'm not much of a comedic person. And, Also, this story is just for fun. hahaha so almost every chapter is short! yeyyy!_ _hohohoho_ _lalalala_

Part 1: Preparation

Chapter 1: Rachel the mortal

Rachel stared at Apollo, wide-eyed, not even blinking. Apollo was too busy writing down letters to Rachel's past boyfriends.

"How can this be happening?" Asked Rachel. "Is it because of me crashing your sun-car or whatever. Listen, I said I'm sorry."

"You almost caused a second Ice age!" Apollo then got more serious and said. "Listen, Red. I'm sorry. But, My son.-" Apollo was starting to explain again.

"I understand." Rachel said. "I just can't believe it. I've only been the oracle for 8 months. 3 if you only count when I'm actually here in camp."

"I'm real sorry, dear." Apollo said sympathetically "Have faith, Red. Di Angelo may lose."

"Yeah... About Nico?" Rachel asked. She was fairly curious. She always catches him staring at her. He just thought he was weird. And Rachel, being weird herself, thought it was a good kind of weird. "How is he involved in all of this?"

"You don't know?" Apollo asked. "I thought you'd know, since, well, he has that little boy crush on you."

"Nico? Has a crush on me?" Rachel laughed at her words. "I'm like two years older than him."

"Well, He's the one who's going to fight your ex's." Apollo explained. "Why do you think Hades tormented me?"

She not only stared wide-eyed but mouth open with shock. The weird little boy, Nico? She hardly know the dude. Plus, her ex'es would also be there. * Wow, friday's gonna be an awk-fest. * Rachel thought.

"So, what if I don't like him back? And we don't get up together." Asked Rachel. "I'm just gonna be an oracle again?"

Apollo stared at her with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Rachel." Apollo said. "Once you have removed the Oracle of Delphi in you, she can never be returned to you."

"What? This is bull shit!" Rachel screamed. "It's just a stupid little crush. He'll get over it!"

Apollo just stared at her, standing speechless.

"I need some air" Rachel said and walked out of her cave.

Rachel stopped for a moment. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. She walked around at Camp Half-blood. This could possibly the last week she'll be here.

She sat down at a bench near the

"Ugh. I can't believe this." she sighed.

"Can't believe what?" it was Percy.

"That I'm not gonna be the oracle for long." She sighed again. "and this could possibly my last week here."

"What?!"

Rachel told Percy all about the Nico situation. Apollo's son. And Hades and Apollo's decision.

"What?! They can't do that!" Percy screamed. "This is so unfair."

"I know, and I can't do anything about it." Rachel sighed for the third time. "There's nothing I or you can do."

"Maybe Nico can do something?" Percy suggested.

"What? That asshat." Rachel said angrily. "He's the one who started all of this!"


	3. Chapter 2: Percy search

Chapter 2: Percy search

"What?! This is crazy!" Nico screamed. "Dad, I just said That I thought she was attractive!"

"Yes, and thinking someone is attractive is the first step in having a relationship." Hades informed him.

"Dad, please stop watching glee." Nico pleaded. "Just, please. STOP."

"I'm just trying to help, son." Hades said. "Trust me, you're gonna thank me in the future."

"You can't do this, dad!" screamed Nico.

"I already did." Hades said.

"Well, take it back!" Nico screamed again.

"I am the god of death, son." Hades spoke. "I do not take things back."

Nico screamed and walked away angrily and went inside his room in the underworld. As he was inside he thought of how embarrassing tomorrow would be. Rachel didn't know that he thinks she's attractive. What did you expect? Rachel was two years older than him. She grew. _ I'm just gonna sleep through this. Yes, Sleep is good... Yeah..._ Nico thought.

Nico couldn't fall asleep. He just kept thinking about the competition until he couldn't take it any more. He grabbed his leather jacket and shadow traveled towards Percy's cabin in camp half-blood.

"Percy! Ya here?" Nico screamed. "Yo, Percy."

Nico scanned the room. A picture caught his attention. It was a picture of Percy and Anabeth. It was a goofy picture of both of them, but it was beautifully taken. You can really tell that they're happy. Nico set down the picture and went out of the cabin to look for Percy.

Nico went into the armory and found Clarisse La Rue practicing with a knife and a dummy. Clarisse, being the daughter of Ares, god of war and weapons, was hitting the dummy right between the eyes.

"Clarisse," Nico said. "You seen Percy anywhere?"

Clarisse was about to throw another knife when she heard him. She looked to her side and found Nico.

"How would I know, corpse ass?" said Clarisse. "can't you see I'm practicing, here?"

"You're the charmer, Clarisse." Nico said.

Clarisse threw his knife at Nico but he was able to dodged it by moving his head quickly to his side.

"What did you say?!" Clarisse screamed with another knife at hand.

"Nothing." Nico raised his hands.

"Whatever." Clarisse ignored him and continued throwing knives.

Nico left and then went to the stables, hoping Percy would be there grooming blackjack. But he's wasn't. Travis and Connor Stoll was there, though.

"Come on, stupid horse." Travis said. He was standing near the butt of the Pegasus. Which is dangerous. Nico remembered the time he tried to ride blackjack. Let's just say the creation of both Zues and Poseidon doesn't have a soft spot for the son of death.

"Give us some horse shit to play with." Travis continued.

"Yo, Stoll brothers." Nico entered. "Whatdya doin there?"

"Hey, Di Angelo." Connor said with a pair of gloves and a plastic bag in hand.

"Were trying to get this horse to poop." Travis said, taking a break and walking towards Nico and placed an arm around his shoulders. "I can see it now. Katie's face. The camper's faces. Our faces. The laughs."

"Katie's going to be so pissed when she finds the outside of their cabin full of horse shit. Hey, Wanna join us?" Connor invited him. "It's going to be hilarious."

"I'd love to, boys." Nico said. "But I gotta find Percy. You seen him?"

"Boys? We are older than you, you know." Connor said.

"Percy was at the Dining Pavilion with Annabeth." Travis said.

"Cool, thanks." Nico said and turned around.

"We'll be here if you change your mind." screamed Travis, raising his hand goodbye.

He searched the dining pavilion, He still can't find Percy. He decided to go back to his cabin. As he passed the archery field he saw Percy. He was sitting on a bench next to someone. It was Rachel.

"Maybe Nico can do something?" Nico heard Percy say.

"What? That asshat. He's the one who started all of this!" Rachel screamed.

Nico decided not to approach them. He might get his face torn off if Rachel saw him.

**I told someone I'd post this 4 days ago, I think. **

**I got cut off from the internet, okay.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 3: Annabeth's Advice

_Warning: sappy stuff ahead._

Chapter 3: Annabeth's Advice

Nico was heading back to his cabin when he saw Annabeth on the steps of her cabin. _Annabeth could give advice._ he thought.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Nico!" Annabeth said, shocked to see him. Nico rarely visits camp. "Oh, Hey. How'd you been?"

"Fine." Nico said, feeling uncomfortable about he was about to say. "Listen, I need advice..."

"I'm all ears." She replied.

Nico told Annabeth all about the Rachel predicament.

"I don't think I'm the right person that you should be talking to about this." said Anabeth. "How about Percy?"

"I need someone critical and analytical who can analyze this problem thoroughly." Nico said, trying to sound smart. "I don't think Percy's the perfect fit... Besides, he's with Rachel."

"Why don't you just forfeit or whatever." Annabeth suggested.

"That's the problem." Nico started. "I, I kinda... Sorta..."

He stumbled a bit with his words but Annabeth us able to understand his situation.

"Oh, I get it now." Annabeth said. "But don't you think you should get to know her first?"

"I know her." Nico said. "She's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle...She has red hair... She's an artist... She likes to wear over large shirts and likes to write doodles on her pants. Her eyes are greener than Percy's, greener than Greenland for god's sake-"

"Actually, You rarely see plants in greenland it's full of Ice and snow-"

Nico wasn't listening. He continued stating stalkerish facts about Rachel.

"She always keeps a comb in her back pocket, but she never uses it. She touches her ears when she's nervous. She pushes her hair back every time she looks down. She likes dogs better than cats. And her smile, oh gods, her smile-"

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said, surprised on how much Nico knows so much about Rachel. "You really like her, don't you? Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Nico di Angelo. Now, don't get me wrong. She's attractive, I admit. But you two? I didn't expect it."

"What do you mean?" asked Nico, slightly offended.

"I mean, Rachel is this big bowl of positive energy and you..." Annabeth stopped for a moment to thing about the right words to describe Nico. She stumbled with her words. " well, you're this Uhmm... Unstoppable ghost king, Which is... Uhmm...a... badass? Hehe"

"I don't know." Nico said. "Please help."

"Well, Rachel really likes being an oracle and all..." Annabeth said, thinking. "change her mind. Make her want you more than she wants to be an oracle."

Nico thought about it. How can he do that in about a week. She already hates him. It's going to be hard. It's hard to really like-like the oracle, which he noticed is coming right at him.

_review?_


	5. Chapter 4: Oracles Temper

_Ooohh! Right in the-_

Chapter 4: The Oracles temper

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore." Rachel said. "I'm tired."

She stretched her arms and limbs. Percy offered to walk her back to her cave (a/n: does she live in a cave or what?). They walked passed the archery field and the dining pavilion. As they passed the cabins Rachel saw Nico talking to Annabeth. She stomped forward while she screams, "YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU."

Nico was slowly backing away with fear. Annabeth just stared in shock. Percy tried to calm Rachel down but Rachel responded with saying, "Fuck off, Percy." then pushed him away.

Percy ran faster. He as able to reach her. She grabbed her shoulder as he reached her. Rachel stopped.

"Listen, Rachel. Calm down. You're going to get in to trouble."

"Who the hell cares?" She gestured her hands upward. "I'm going to leave this place anyway. BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKTARD!" He pointed at Nico.

Rachel walked towards him again. She reached Nico and punched him on the nuts. Like, real punch. A real guy-punch. Nico fell lying on the floor. He quivered in pain.

"Rachel!" Annabeth screamed. "Why would you do that! I know you're mad but-"

"Shut it, Goldilocks." Rachel screamed, and walked away.

Both Percy and Annabeth stared at the quivering Nico and upset Rachel.

"Uh, what just happened?" Leo Valdez suddenly said. He appeared out of nowhere but was able to see what happened. He was with a girl, Hazel Levesque.

"Nico?!" She saw him lying on the ground. "What happened to you?"

"Looks like Nico di Angelo just got pawned by the Oracle." Leo ! Right in the-

Chapter 4: The Oracles temper

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore." Rachel said. "I'm tired."

She stretched her arms and limbs. Percy offered to walk her back to her cave. They walked passed the Archery Field, The Dining Pavilion. But, as they passed the cabins Rachel saw Nico talking to Annabeth. She stomped forward while she screams, "YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU."

Nico was slowly backing away with fear. Annabeth just stared in shock. Percy tried to calm Rachel down but Rachel responded with saying, "Fuck off, Percy." then pushed him away.

Percy ran faster, reached her and grabbed her shoulder. Rachel stopped.

"Listen, Rachel. Calm down. You're going to get in to trouble."

"Who the hell cares?" She gestured her hands upward. "I'm going to leave this place anyway. BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKTARD!" He pointed at Nico.

Rachel walked towards him again. She reached Nico and punched him on the nuts. Like, real punch. A real guy-punch. Nico fell lying on the floor. He quivered in pain.

"Rachel!" Annabeth screamed. "Why would you do that! I know you're mad but-"

"Shut it, Goldilocks." Rachel screamed, and walked away.

Both Percy and Annabeth stared at the quivering Nico and upset Rachel.

"Uh, what just happened?" Leo Valdez suddenly said. He appeared out of nowhere but was able to see what happened. He was with Hazel Levesque.

"Nico?!" She saw him lying on the ground. "What happened to you?"

"Looks like Nico di Angelo just got pawned by the Oracle." Leo said.

_I rated this T, right?_


	6. Chapter 5: Nico with Ice

Chapter 5: Nico with Ice

Nico was already in the infirmary with Hazel by his side and ice on his nuts.

Percy and Annabeth went to talk to Rachel while Hazel and Leo helped him to the infirmary.

Josephine, daughter of Apollo was still laughing her ass off on how Rachel pawned him. At first she was upset to be woken up, but when he heard what happened she started laughing.

"You should have seen her." Leo said to Josephine. "She was all karate and kicking Nico's nuts. It was HI-LARIOUS!"

"I still can't believe Rachel hit you in the nuts." Josephine said. "That girl never gets angry. Never."

"Well, she did." Nico said. He was starting to get annoyed. They were talking about him getting nut-punched ever since Leo told her what happened. "She got angry with me, okay?! Can you shut up about it now?!"

"Calm your nuts, dude. Don't want you to break it." She teased.

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "No need to go all mental on us."

"Why don't you rest or a bit, Nico." Hazel, his half-sister, suggested.

Nico sighed, lied on the bed, and said to no one in particular, "What am I going to do?"

"If I were you I'd make peace with the girl first, Ghost King." Josephine said.

"How would you know?!" Nico said bitterly.

"Please, that little Oracle's an Apollo kid ever since she became the Oracle." Josephine informed. "As far as I'm concerned, she's one of us. And us Apollo kids are prideful and enjoy people's apology."

"Wow, pretty and smart." Leo commented. Josephine responded harshly with a punch to the gut due to the fact that she's lesbian.

Nico thought about it. Since she's prideful she'll never forgive him that quickly. _ugh, why is it when it comes to Rachel Elizabeth Dare everything is confusing_. He thought.

"Hey, Hot head and friends, I'm going back to sleep." Josephine said as she grabbed her medicine pack on the desk next to Nico. "Close this place up for me when you're done, will ya?"

"Yeah, no problem." Hazel said.

"Oh, and lover boy" Josephine said to Leo. "how's 'bout you put some ice on that too."

Hazel giggled and with that she left the room.

"Josephine seems more like a child of Ares than Apollo." Hazel said.

"Ugh." Nico sighed grabbing an Ice pack and placing it on his gut. "You said it."

_What's with all the nut talk?_

_What'dya think of Josephine? It's supposed to be my sister. But, I played with her character a bit and it turned out to be the exact opposite of my sister._


	7. Chapter 6: Apollo's Fatherly Advice

Chapter 6: Apollo's fatherly advice

Rachel felt like screaming. T_hat little pest! He deserved more than that_ She thought.

Annabeth and Percy were tracking Rachel down to talk. They searched for a good 2 hours before they found her. It was almost sunrise.

They found her on a tree at the back of the archery field where she prepared to paint the sunrise. She was crying. And from the looks of her sore eyes she's been crying since she punched Nico.

"Rachel!" Percy screamed.

"Come down!" Annabeth said.

"NO! I'm not leaving." Rachel said sounding like a brat. "Go away."

Annabeth and Percy murmured as Rachel continued her painting. As soon as they stopped murmuring they left, which made Rachel relieved but suspicious. When they came back there was someone with them. It was Apollo.

"Rachel, come down from there, please." Apollo pleaded.

"No." She snapped. "I'm not going anywhere until I can be sure I'll still be an oracle."

*I knew a teenager would be a bad choice for the oracle. Hell, a teenager is a bad choice for anything* He thought.

Apollo turned to Annabeth and Percy and asked if he could spend some time alone with his oracle. They agreed and left. As they left Annabeth spoke.

"You think he's gonna make her come down?" She asked.

"Not a chance." Percy replied. "I know Rachel. When she doesnt want to come down. She's not going to come down."

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Apollo.

"You friggin know what's wrong!" Rachel screamed "I just told you! you're the one who agreed to this!"

"Hmmm, I see. Perhaps a Haiku would lighten your mood." said Apollo.

"Oh gods." Rachel moaned.

"A morning flower,  
So precious, kind, and lovely.  
Should come down right now."

Rachel still is set on not coming down. Sure, she was annoyed by Apollo's haiku. But, not enough for her ears to fall off. So, everything's all good for her.

"Is your mood lightened?" Apollo asked.

Rachel grabbed a branch and threw it at Apollo. Apollo was able to dodge it. She grabbed more and threw more, until she hit him.

"Stick and stones cause pain.  
Thrown by the oracle? Ouch.  
My own creation."

"Nice Haiku's, uncle Apollo!" said Connor Stoll as he and Travis walked by with an empty plastic bag. Travis laughed at Connor's comment. Apollo just sneered at them.

"See, they're laughing at you!" Rachel screamed. "Just leave. I'm not coming down. And I'm not going to that stupid agreement."

"daughter, I love you-" Apollo started another haiku.

"gods, Apollo! Stop! You're worse than my dad." Rachel screamed. "You're making me barf."

"Can we have it?" Travis asked Rachel. Travis was holding the plastic bag at the bottom of the tree, waiting for Rachel to puke.

"NO!" Rachel screamed. "go away."

"Daughter, why mock me?  
Sure, you are not my real child.  
But pay me respect."

"I'm not going to be your fake daughter any longer!" Rachel screamed. Rachel grabbed her iPod and jammed the earphones in her ears.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Apollo screamed. "You take those earphones off, young lady, and listen to me!"

Rachel still didn't take it off, although hearing him perfectly.

"Fine, then. You leave me no choice." Apollo said. "The sun car-"

Rachel took off her earphones, popped her head out the leaves if the trees and said, "I'm listening."

"The sun car, yours. For a day." Apollo said.

"2 weeks. Even if I'm not the oracle anymore." Rachel said.

"3 days." Apollo trying hard to barter.

"I guess it's no deal." She stated. She was about to go back behind the bushes of the leaves when Apollo spoke.

"Fine, 2 weeks. But, damages would entail punishment." Apollo said.

Rachel stood up and climbed down the tree. She was back at the ground standing up straight and smiling victoriously.

"Swear on the river Styx." Rachel said.

"You don't trust me, dear oracle?" Apollo said, trying to stall.

"Will you do it or not?" Rachel said, trying to force him to agree. "I'm waiting."

"I... Uh... I, Apollo, swear on the river Styx that I will let you borrow my sun-car for a week-"

"ep, ep, ep, 2 weeks." Rachel reminded.

"-2 weeks if you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle-"

"Who you kiddin? don't include the oracle part." Rachel said.

Apollo sighed, "you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, are to attend the 7 exes competition."

_Half of the time I don't even know what I'm typing._


End file.
